February 14 Game Recap
Recap of the events of the Feburary 2014 Seattle Parliament game. BEEHIVE ADVENTURE (Part the First) Casey will have, after the adventure in the Beehive, does her best to track down those who were along and pass on the following debrief and additional information to them: BACKGROUND INFORMATION A year and a half ago there was a similar expedition of to face Fibonacci, and his extremely annoying puzzles. During this time Fibonacci was killed, I believe by the contraction made by the "Dollmaker." This eventually led to those called the Heroes of Philadelphia going to said city and... fighting a Clockwork Roosevelt? I myself was not on the Philadelphia adventure and my notes from the first Beehive expedition are just not as complete as I'd like them to be--additional details from someone who was in the Beehive and especially in Philadelphia would be very helpful, and as we will see later, potentially very relevant. This last Saturday, an Aesterborn called Morse(?) then got our attention at Selkirk's saying that a mercenary (later identified as Corinna) had been hired by persons unknown to go through and find any remaining information they could, as well as information that mentioned Charles Wells, our HRF scientist of recent fame and notoriety. As we are wont to do (for better or worse), we decided it was time to go investigate. EN ROUTE After we gained access to the Beehive and found ourselves immediately against two groups: 1) A group of mercenary thugs hired along with the mercenary Carinna (recovered later from a pit) who seemed intent on just shooting anyone who got too close. We are still in progress on trying to find out who hired Carinna in the first place. 2) A group of men who were less straight forward. They identified themselves to me as Salvagers (and I, to them) and later drugged myself and the young child, Erin Hunter. When we awoke we were tied to what appeared to be a bomb. When we were later discovered and released, the bomb was revealed to be a fake. These men appeared to be slick and educated, adversaries to Carinna, and while they appeared to be adversaries to us, they (at first) also didn't seem intent on killing or harming us at first, just... distracting or separating us? We were unable to question any of them due their being killed upon my and Erin's extraction, and after a few of theirs were shot down, they understandably turned hostile. I have confirmed via my Guild that they were not Salvagers, but I do not know who they were, who they work for, and what their intention was in the Beehive and what was going on with their elaborate scheme with the fake bomb. There is a significant amount of time that Isambard and myself were out of commission dealing with the kidnapping and bomb issue. If anything happened along the way we should be aware of, please let us know. Eventually, we managed to bypass both groups, and found ourselves dealing with much more Fibonacci-like obstacles--puzzles and games. We somehow managed to get through that unscathed until we found Lenore, a damaged clockwork doll who we eventually managed to get to give us the notes we were looking for. For those of you who were lucky enough not to notice while we were there, the statue was Fibonacci's body propped up, heavily embalmed and preserved, except that his brain was removed. We saw no evidence of it in the lab before we were forced to hurriedly exit. (OOC: If your character has information to add to or correct this write-up, please do so in the comments. If they would not want information given out publicly, please say as much in the comments or send me a private message.) Decoded Evidence These were originally written in cipher and left by Fibonacci: "Dear Alice, Wells continues to tinker with samples of a virus provided to him by the Lord's servants. The Lord's organization is large, and he remains veiled behind it in his efforts to sow chaos among the Stadders. He will use all his power to shift blame to others. He seeks to expand his influence to Philadelphia with a clockwork toy. If the players of my game fail, his power will be nearly impossible to counteract." "Oh the fractal nature of stadters! I can see that the anti-nightman faction within the Conservatives are setting themselves up to get played. I wonder who it will be and how? I wonder if the conspiracy can stay hidden. The Aester platform may be hard to keep eyes from." Mesmerized, dullards follow the Serpent's dance, Spinning, twining, turning in and in, entranced Poppets and pinwheels in the halls of power Spun by torment, all distracted The Serpent's venom, soon enacted -Clockety time and spinning wheels whine- Shed it's skin, show the machine Let the light and workings be seen Poison, torture, and transformation Given, taken, its grand creation Without sight, the seekers scrabble But so late, soon comes the rabble? Eye below, thunder above, lies between Dirt and shining tower, Stadter's world Maggots on meat, a treat east Swim the sickness, taste the bile Seas, disease, dying like fleas Fester-mester where there is no jester Table set, pieces moving, laughing shadows to begin the feast